He's watching over me
by Bunny Bunz
Summary: Here is the sequel to When Things Go Wrong! Serena is in heartbreak. She sets off in hopes to find the one that means most, Darien. Darien is watching her but can't reach out since he's no longer existing. Will their love be enough to save them? R&R!
1. Prolouge: I'm going to find you, Darien

Here is the sequel to When Things Go Wrong! THX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT FOR IT!! I know I got other stories to finish, lots of other stories but I had to write it. And I know in When Things Go Wrong I had that preview which I didn't used to its gonna be used here . I hope this is good!! And I decided not to write it in two months.

I don't own much. But I do own the milo I'm drinking right now.

==============================================================

_She clutched the necklace Darien had given her. She glanced towards the sky and she could feel him looking at her, watching her._

_"Goodbye, Darien." She said softly and let 2 tears fall._

The End 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_1 year passed_

She was standing there again. In the park, glazing at the water again. She was holding the necklace Darien had given her before he died. She opened it and the melodious tune played. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. She closed it again and looked towards the full moon shining down and she feel him telling her how much he loved her. She let tears drip down from her soft face.

"Why, Darien?" she whispered, "Come back, please. I love you so much. I'm sorry…."

_Hush my darling…………_she heard the wind whisper.

She fastened the necklace on again and sat on a nearby bench. Her tears were still increasing as she thought about Darien.

_Meatball Head_ kept replaying in her mind. His dark midnight eyes, his tousled jet-black hair and that smirk that always played on his lips. That vomit green jacket that she hated. Everything seemed to remind her of him.

Mina and the gang had supported her when she had her breakdowns and stopped her from jumping off a cliff to commit suicide. How she would bury herself in anguish. When Darien died, she didn't eat for days and locked herself in her room. They were so worried. They had especially taken care of her today since it was a year since Darien's death.

She looked at the roses growing in the gardens and she stood up. She plucked a few off. Her finger caught on a thorn and a fresh drop of blood splattered on the ground. She didn't mind though. She went back to the bench and plucked the thorns off. She would place these on Darien's grave tomorrow…………….

**_Somewhere far, far away………_**

**__**

He was watching her now, at the park. She looked like the angel he knew from a year ago. The clouds were like a bed as he lay on them and watched the girl he loves.

_Serena…….._he yearned.

_I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave………._

He was curled up like a ball and his hair fell over his eyes.

The dream kept replaying in his mind.

_"I'm losing it Serena. I can't live with this pain!" Darien shouted._

_"I'm so sorry, Darien. I just can't." she said as she faded away._

_"SERENA!"_

That's when he would get up, sweating hard. He had it every night and every time he wondered what it meant. He longed to hold her in his arms. He wanted to brush those tears away and tell her everything's all right.

But he knew he couldn't. If only he didn't make her cry or cause her all that pain. Perhaps she would grow up and find another one she would love forever.

_And forget about me……….._

He felt tears rolling down his cheeks slowly. He made no move to wipe them away. He felt his soul lifting from the clouds and soaring down towards the Earth.

She was there…………

Looking as beautiful as ever with her eyes with unshed tears. His breath caught in his throat. Her hands held thorn less roses but one finger had a small cut. He floated towards her and tried touching her hands but resulted with his hand going through it. His face filled with sorrow and sadness.

He knelt down so he was level with her and looked into her eyes. She couldn't see him but she could feel his presence. He leaned forward and pressed his cold lips to hers. He didn't go through her but she didn't feel the kiss.

He looked back up to the sky and flew upwards. He curled himself in the ball position and fell deep into oblivion……..

**_-Serena's POV-_**

**__**

Was he there?

She could swear she felt his presence a minute ago. His hands were touching her own and she felt his lips touch hers. But she couldn't see him.

_Was he back?_

"I'll find you Darien. Even if it kills me. I'll find you." She swore and stood up and left.

==============================================================

Hope you like the Prologue! I hope it isn't too bad. It's pretty short but the next chapter is gonna be longer!! And I brought Darien back into the story. I'm not sure if I should pair them up or pair Serena up with someone else. But it's gonna be happy! Don't forget to review!!


	2. Chapter One: Why aren't you here?

I'm back!! Wow, I didn't update in over a month --. But I'm updating now so whoopy!! Did I say how old Serena was in the last chapter? She's suppose to be 17…

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------!--------------------------------------------------------

"So, Serena, what have you been up to lately?" Lita asked as they sat down in the temple.

They sat down and started munching on chips. They were sad. Serena had never really recovered from Darien's death. Sometimes when she thought she was alone, they could hear her sobs.

Serena didn't answer and was staring at nothing. She turned to look at them, her once happy eyes were now dull and lifeless. The senshi would cry too, heart-stricken over Serena's change.

She didn't go to the arcade that much anymore. Her marks were surprisingly increased. They figured since she studied now. Yep, this was a whole different person. She was like a stranger to them that looked like Serena.

"Serena?" Raye asked.

When Serena didn't respond she started shaking her.

"No, not again." Mina said quietly and started crying silently.

It had happened again. She would go in a trance-like state. It was if she was in her own little world and wasn't aware of anything else. They couldn't snap her out of it. They had tried everything but to no avail, till she suddenly snapped up and claimed Darien was there.

Amy quickly called her parents. They quickly rushed over….

Serena's POV

Why isn't he here? He's supposed to be here! I can only see darkness…Darien! You left me.

The tears threatening to fall clogged her throat up.

_Why did you have to die? I loved you! Didn't you love me? Why did you leave?_

Her mind was whirling with thoughts and images of Darien.

I'll find you Darien. I can't live like this. No, I'll find you. And this time I'll never let you go…

_'Serena…'_ a soft soothing voice called out to her.

It sounded so familiar… 

Was it him?

_'Darien?'_ she called back out with her mind.

_'I'm sorry Serena. I don't want to see you like this. I love you…'_ At that moment she could swear she saw an image of Darien smiling at her.

She snapped out of reverie.

****

**Normal POV**

Every head turned and looked at her. She had tears streaming down her soft, ivory cheeks and her eyes were slightly puffy.

"Oh, Serena!" Mrs. Ikuko Tsukino yelled and pulled her daughter into a loving embrace, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Mum…I saw him." Serena said softly.

Her mum pulled back and looked into her daughter's eyes. There was so much pain and sadness it tore her apart.

"Darien?" She asked but she already knew the answer.

Serena nodded, "He said he was sorry. And that he loved Me." she said and missed out the other part.

"It's going to be alright dear."

Serena just nodded again as all of them shared an embrace.

****

In Serena's Room Oh Darien…where are you? What about the Silver Millennium? Crystal Tokyo? But you didn't remember those memories  I'll find you…But I need to get away from here…But where? Her English was pretty good, and she had a friend in New York… 

"That's it!" Serena exclaimed.

She rushed downstairs with a smile on her face. Her parents were shocked. Their daughter was happy. It seemed like decades since she last smiled truly.

"Mum, Dad. I've decided to leave home." she blurted out, not wanting to hesitate for she might be afraid to ask.

"L-leave?" Ikuko asked Serena. Her eyes were misty as she held down the tears coming up.

"Where?" Kenji asked, seeing the pleading look in Serena's eyes.

"To New York. With Molly." Serena stated firmly, even though tears were slowly trickling down her face.

"D-does this have to do with…._h-him_?" Ikuko asked slowly.

Serena nodded.

They both sighed and brought her in for a hug, "Of course you can go."

"Thank you." Serena said and let the tears fall freely.

"Remember that we love you and you can always come here if you need it." Kenji said and he felt his own tears.

"I should start packing." Serena said and stepped out of the embrace and went upstairs.

The next step was to tell the group.

****

**Somewhere far away…**

"I see you are still watching her, Darien."

Darien turned around to meet a face that looked just like him but with longer hair, "Oh its you."

Darien had long forgiven Seiya but still held this hatred for him. Hatred for taking him away from Serenity. But Seiya also helped Serenity. He made her realize how much she loved Darien.

"What's she up to now?" Seiya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's leaving." Darien said and looked down to watch his angel again.

"Leaving to where?" Seiya asked, curiosity arising in him.

"New York." Darien simply said and watched as she opened the necklace he had given her and sighed as the soft music played.

"Why New York? She's running isn't she? Why is she running from all her problems?" Seiya asked angrily.

"Leave her alone! She's….she's running because she can't solve her problems." Darien said softly as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"She's fine Darien. Don't worry." Seiya comforted Darien.

"No she isn't! Haven't you seen how she's acted? She's so sad. She's not Serena anymore! She's a complete stranger! She's crying herself to sleep. Her grades are surprisingly increasing but does that sound like the old Serena? I just want to be there for her…" Darien said sadly.

"You'll find a way Darien." Seiya said and gave a grin.

"I'm going to see _her_. She'll help me." Darien said and stood up from where he was sitting.

"No! You can't do that! She's already helped you! You've regained your memories and you knew what happened. Why make her suffer?" Seiya said exasperatedly.

"Because…I love Serena. And I know she does to." Darien finally said and walked off, heading towards his destination.

"Why are you doing this, Darien?" Seiya said and walked off in the other direction.

-------------------------------------------------------!--------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Do any of you know who _her _is? I think I gave big clues. And this is a happy ending with S/D so don't worry!


	3. Discontinuing

This is Bunnybunz. I have given up on THIS account. I have a new account which is I'm writing a story on that account already and I will possibly re-write most of the stories since I know they are pretty horrible right now . I'll leave this account for now and hopefully after I finish my story, I'll re-write all these stories since I know they are pretty horrible right now . I'll leave this account for now and hopefully after I finish my story, I'll re-write all these stories that have horrible pace, grammar and spelling. Ta. 


End file.
